The return of Medea Potter
by Delirium7
Summary: Medea Potter twin of James returns from exile in the company of Remus Lupin to help in the fight. OotP Spoilers. Rated PG13 for right now, may go up to R later.
1. Default Chapter

Remus Lupin entered a dark Transylvanian pub, on a dark moonless night, looking for a person he hadn't seen for fifteen years. This person was someone who was very close to the Marauders, enough to be called a member of them.  
  
Watching from her dark corner table, cloaked in black, Medea Potter observed the entrance of her werewolf, former compatriot. Her amber and gold eyes tracked his every move from beneath her drawn hood. He approached the bartender and showed him what she supposed was a photograph; the barkeep looked at it and motioned in her direction. Ducking behind her hood before Remus looked, she could feel the roil of magic as he approached her table.  
  
Remus looked down at the small, dark figure and recognized the scent of the woman under the layers of velvet. "Hello Medea, it's been a long time." Two elegant ivory hands, covered in several silver rings, pushed the hood away from a face that was so very familiar and yet so startling in the way maturity can change a person. In place of the lovely, fresh young girl sat an elegant and ravishingly beautiful woman with the large gold eyes he remembered so well, eyes that were surveying him expectantly.  
  
"Hello Remus, indeed it has been a very long time," Medea said quietly. She looked up at one of her best friends, and without warning, leaped up and threw her arms around his neck in a ferocious hug. "What are you doing here? How did you find me? How is Harry? Have you seen him? Is he at Hogwarts?", she asked excitedly. Remus laughed at the barrage of questions, but it never reached his eyes. "You haven't really changed at all have you, Goldie?", using the name she garnered in her animagus form, a gold owl. Medea sobered like someone blew out a candle behind her face, "you have no idea," she said wistfully, "Now to what do I owe this visit?" she said as she sat down. Remus looked her in the eyes as he sat down opposite her and said quietly, "Voldemort."  
  
Medea hid her shock very well. "He's back isn't he?" Half hoping it wasn't true; she held her breath for his answer.  
"Yes, he is and the Order has been reassembled, I've come on Dumbledore's orders to see if you will come back to us."  
"But Remus, what about."  
"Your conviction?"  
"Well.yes"  
"It's been overturned."  
  
Medea's eyes widened, what could have happened that they would set her free? Her gut tightened but she looked at Remus unflinchingly. "Alright then, let's go." 


	2. The return of Medea Potter ch2

CHPT. 2  
  
With a crack Medea and Remus apparated outside the entrance to Hogwarts. Without a word they entered and made their way to the phoenix statue. "Drooble's Best Bubble Gum," Remus said. Medea smiled fondly at the candy password. "Not much changes here, then," she said half laughing. Remus looked old and haggard as he answered her "You have no idea, but I gave my word that Dumbledore would be the one to explain things to you."  
  
The pit in Medea's stomach grew the closer to the office she climbed *what could have happened to make them so secretive?* her heart was in her throat "Harry hasn't been.been." Remus stopped climbing and grabbed her hand "OH NO, Medea, I'm sorry, I didn't think.Harry's fine." Medea let out a deep sigh of relief and stopped at the door.  
  
Before they could knock, Dumbledore's familiar voice came through, "Come in." They did and were met by the headmaster's somber face, Medea instantly knew something horrible had happened. Medea bowed her head to her teacher and mentor, "Professor Dumbledore, sir." "My name is Albus, Medea my child" Medea ducked her head again, blushing, "As you wish Prof.I mean, Albus." Dumbledore smiled slightly and motioned for them to be seated.  
  
"Medea, what I am about to tell you won't be easy for you to withstand, but I know you are strong enough to," Albus said, "not long ago, indeed only a few months, there was a battle with Voldemort." Medea nodded, "Yes, Remus has told me of the past five years.is it, is it true that Sirius is free?" Remus bowed his head, but Albus Dumbledore kept his blue gaze on Medea's amber one, "Yes Medea, however, he was killed by Bellatrix LeStrange during the battle."  
  
It took some time before Medea's mind to wrap itself around this revelation, the tears stung her eyes and ran down her cheeks but she never tried to hide them. Medea Potter held her head up and refused to be ashamed of her tears, tears that were for a man she had been in love with since she was eleven years old. For the rest of the debriefing Medea listened in silence, taking in every word, but to grieved to respond. When Remus and Dumbledore stood, so did she. The headmaster squeezed her shoulder gently as she left. When she and Remus reached the hallway he turned to her, "We'll be staying in the school tonight, and tomorrow we'll meet everyone else. I know it's all so sudden but time is of the essence. Get some rest tonight, much needs to sink in, goodnight Goldie." He hugged her and left her in a bedroom.  
  
Medea stumbled to the bed and sank into it. Tears started flowing anew, and without bidding, sobs racked her body, escaping her throat. She buried her face in the bed so she wouldn't wake the castle with her cries of anguish. Finally, she cried herself into a fretful sleep, fraught with dreams of Sirius. 


	3. The return of Medea Potter ch3

CPTR 3  
When Medea awoke she had no idea where she was, what had happened. Suddenly the words of Remus and Dumbledore came back to her and her blissful ignorance was shattered. Sirius was dead, Voldemort was back and she was in Britain to help stop the pain of innocents; She was here to stop other innocent people like she was from feeling the pain and loss that she had felt every day for fifteen years. Medea dragged herself out of her bed and noticed that her carpetbag had been placed next to her on the chair. She pulled a pair of black leather flare leg trousers out and an oversized soft dark red sweater and put them on, her boots and jewelry including a large garnet ring Sirius had given her on her graduation from Hogwarts completed the outfit. As Medea turned to look in the mirror she noticed that her skin was even paler than usual and her gold eyes were huge, making her look shell shocked. She brushed her waist length wavy black hair and left the room.  
  
Remus was waiting outside Medea's room for her to wake up, sitting in a plush chair and thinking. "This was no way for her to be welcomed home," he thought to himself, "She loved him so much." He sighed heavily and felt older than ever. The door opened and Medea stepped out. Remus jumped up out of the chair and it disappeared, "Good Morning, Goldie." Medea turned around and looked at Remus, managing a weak smile. "Morning," she mumbled, "when do we start off?" Remus looked at her critically for a moment before saying, "As soon as you're ready." "Well, I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she said weakly. Suddenly Remus grabbed her and wrapped her in a huge bear hug, "I'm glad you're back, Medea, I really am," Remus said into the top of her head before kissing her hair quickly. Medea wrapped her arms around her friend, her only friend now, and hugged him as ferociously as he was her, "Thank you Moony, that means more to me than you'll ever know." Without a word they walked out of the castle and off the grounds of Hogwarts, apparating as soon as they set foot outside.  
  
They both appeared with a loud crack outside Grimauld Place, making sure that no Muggles saw them. Remus handed Medea a scrap of parchment and suddenly the huge house appeared between 11 and 13 Grimauld Place as soon as she read it. They entered the house without knocking and quietly slipped down to the kitchen. Remus announced their arrival as he walked through the door. Many red-haired teenagers, three red haired adults, a teenage girl with bushy hair and a boy that was almost the spitting image of her dead brother greeted him. They were obviously delighted to see him, and not wanting to intrude Medea receded into the shadows of the doorway, all the while staring at the boy who was obviously her nephew, Harry. The bushy haired girl was the first to notice her, "Who is that, Professor Lupin?" Medea's face split into a sarcastic grin, "Professor?" she asked incredulously, "since when are you a Professor, Moony?"  
  
Remus looked at Medea and smiled at the grin on her face, "I was the DADA teacher for a year, Goldie." Medea had to try and stifle a laugh, however unsuccessfully, "Professor Moony!" Seeing the comaraderie between Medea and Remus, everyone relaxed. This woman must be trustworthy if she knew Lupin as Moony. "Let me introduce myself, my name is Medea Psyche Amberline Potter." Their was a slight gasp as the teenagers and one of the adults heard her last name, Harry's bowed head snapped up and he eyed her quizzically. "I'm James' twin sister." Harry's eyes grew huge for a moment as the pretty woman smiled kindly at him. He could see the love and sweetness in her huge amber eyes and knew that here was a true Aunt, not the pathetic facsimilie that Petunia was, but someone who was his family. Harry slowly rose out of his seat and approached Medea, and without warning hugged his Aunt for the first time.  
  
After everyone was settled and suitably introduced they all sat down to listen to Medea's story. Molly and Arthur Weasley were aquainted with Medea from many years ago. Bill, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George all welcomed her and Hermione was anxious to know everything that had happened to Medea. Harry just sat on her right side and stared at her as if he had never seen anyone like her before, and Remus sat on her left side passing out butterbeers. When everyone was settled Medea started. 


	4. The return of Medea Potter ch4

Chpt 4  
  
"Well," Medea started. "This is a long story. I was named Harry's godmother when he was born. Lily and I were good friends and James was my twin in more ways than one, we did everything together. Sirius and I were dating, and I think he was going to propose. Then Voldemort attacked and took everything away in one horrible instance. Sirius wasn't the only one who knew that Peter had become Secret Keeper, I was the one who performed the magic that made it so. The night it happened I was on a mission for the Order, I felt that something was wrong but I didn't know exactly what. I just thought that James and Lily were arguing or something, because just as soon as I felt his anger it was gone. Sirius came and found me, telling me what had happened. Then the next day he decided to hunt Peter down, no matter how much I tried to stop him. He was captured and sent to Azkaban. I went before the Ministry, enraged that he wasn't even given a decent trial, and tried to tell them that he wasn't the Secret Keeper. I was charged with being a traitor and banished, banished from ever seeing the people I loved again, banished from even communicating with them." Medea stopped talking for a moment to drink a bit of her butterbeer, Harry noticed a single tear running down her cheek as she tilted her head back. Her voice came out slightly choked as she began again. "I was banished to the Demented Forest in Transylvania, no doubt they thought that I would go insane or be killed as soon as I got there, but I wasn't about to let them beat me. I had to many reasons to keep on going, the fact that I was innocent, that Sirius was innocent and I would see everyone again no matter what. I became the only person in the wizarding world who knows how to completely destroy a Dementor. I became the most prolific vampire hunter in two hundred years. I became stronger than I was before they tried to destroy me. I am stronger than they thought I was, and that will be the greatest revenge of all, the look on their face when I come back and serve them their lives on a silver platter."  
  
Every person sat listening to Medea's story in silence. Medea sighed, "And now, I come back and he's gone.it isn't fair." Medea sniffed quickly and rose from the table, "Well I think I'm going to go to sleep, goodnight all." Everyone watched her rise from the table and make her way out of the room. "Poor girl, and to think she was Percy's age when all of this happened to her, she was still just a child." Mrs. Weasley said with a lump in her throat. Remus looked at her, "We were all just children Molly, but sometimes you have to grow up before your time, we just don't want this generation to have to become older beyond their years. That's why we fight, for the future." Remus rose from the table and left the others to their conversations and speculations. Medea was standing in the sitting room staring around at the dismal surroundings of number 12 Grimauld Place. She had come here when Sirius was still living with his parents, and it hadn't changed a bit. It was still the dismal, evil hellhole it always was, but she knew how to fix that. She bowed her head and took out her wand.  
  
Remus saw Medea standing with her head bowed, but he knew better than to try to interupt her. Medea whispered the spell, she had never been a flashy practitioner. "Decoratia Neuveau." Suddenly everything changed from the attic to the basement, the horrid remnants of the corrupt Black family were gone, and the reminders of house, home, family and friends was there instead. Pictures of James, Lily, Harry, Remus, Sirius and Medea hung on the walls; As well as the Weasley family, since they were Harry's family and friends to Remus and now Medea. The walls were no longer the dark drab colors but were beautiful shades of crimson, gold, blue and green, differing from room to room. The house became a cozy place with a roaring fire and comfy furniture. She heard Remus gasp slightly from behind her before several alarmed cries were heard from below them. Everyone ran up from the kitchen, "What happened?!" Medea spun around and smiled at the alarmed faces, "It's nothing to worry about people, I just thought that the house needed a makeover if we're all going to stay here. Besides the relics here held to many bad memories, and evil intentions." George, or was it Fred, grinned "That was brilliant!" She grinned back, "No, what was brilliant was the look on all of your faces!"  
  
Harry wasn't listening to any of this, he was to busy staring at all of the pictures his aunt had put around the room. Everywhere he looked happy smiling people waved at him, His parents, Sirius, Medea and Remus were in one portrait, horsing around. They were all wearing Hogwarts uniforms. In another, baby Harry sat in a high chair smiling and laughing. He turned around to look at his aunt and found her watching him, her eyes soft and a small smile playing on her lips. Everyone was milling around and checking out Medea's handiwork, she crossed over to Harry and placed her hands on his shoulders. "This is what my house looked like when you were a baby, only no pictures of the Weasleys but I think that they deserve to be here, don't you?" Harry turned and grinned at his aunt, "Yeah, yeah I do. This is amazing Aunt Medea, how did you do it?" Medea's face broke out in a dazzling smile, "That my dear boy is my little secret," she said winking. Remus came up behind her, "She's always been stingy with her spells." Medea stuck her tongue out, "No Remmie dear, I just don't know how to explain how to do certain things, they come inherently." "Yeah, yeah," Remus scoffed playfully. "Well everyone, I'll see you in the morning." Medea kissed Harry's forehead and punched Moony's arm before heading upstairs.  
  
Medea was busy reading a book in bed that night, it was a book of folkstories and myths of the wizarding world. Specifically she was reading a story about a witch who tricked the Death King into giving her three wishes. According to the story, she found a way for her spirit to travel to the afterworld without actually dying, this being taboo the Death King gave her three wishes to bribe her from revealing how to do it to all people. This precedent automatically became true for any who traveled without death to the King's land. According to the text it had only happened four times since the first, all of these times were more than one thousand years before now.  
  
Medea stared into space and let the book drop to her lap. If only she knew the way to do this thing. *Well, why not* she thought to herself *I don't see why I couldn't do this, I've done things just as difficult.* Medea blew out her candle and settled into her bed, mulling things over. She determined that the next morning she would go to Hogwarts and research this matter further in the Restricted Section. Hogwarts had the most prolific and informative library in almost the entire world. Of course there would be some material on this one spell. *Ah, well that will be tomorrow for now I have to get some semblance of sleep* and without delay Medea slipped into the first true sleep she had had for fourteen years. 


End file.
